Birthday Bubbles
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: All Lillian Garcia wanted for her birthday was some peace and rest. Well she got more than she bargained for thanks to her friends Molly, Trish and Victoria


Title: Birthday Bubbles  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: All Lillian wanted for her birthday was rest, well she got more than she bargained for.  
  
Characters: Lillian/John Cena, Victoria/Adam Copeland, Trish/HBK , Molly/Christian.  
  
Note: This is for Kristen! I know I'm late ducks as shoes pass my head Happy belated birthday!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Happy birthday!" Victoria screamed aloud, wrapping her arms around Lillian's neck and hugging the blonde tightly. Lillian tiredly sighed, patting the raven-haired beauty on her arm. "Thanks hun," Lillian whispered in a hoarse voice. The Women's champ paid no attention to the sickness of the blonde announcer and pulled her into the women's locker room.  
  
"We are so going to party!" Victoria yelled. The other 2 women in the room began to laugh. "Hyper much Vicky?" Shawn Michaels asked from the chair he was sitting in. Victoria shot the Heart Break Kid an evil glance. "You know, this is a WOMEN"S LOCKERROOM," she retorted. Shawn smirked, knowing she would say something like that.  
  
"Hey, Shawn has more feminine qualities then all of us combined," Molly called from the couch in the corner. "Hey, I resent that!" he pouted. Victoria smirked. "I don't know who is more feminine, Shawn, or the Barbie doll on top of you," Victoria retorted. Trish, who was straddling his hips quickly turned. "Oh, that's simple, Christian," Trish stated. Molly arched an eyebrow up. "Ok, how did Christian get into this?" she asked, wondering why her man was dragged into this.  
  
"Simple," Trish stated. "CLB stands for cleavage lacking bitch," Trish giggled. Molly rolled her eyes, getting quite tired of the CLB comments. She sat back on the black leather sofa, flipping through her Cosmopolitan issue. Victoria couldn't help but smirk at the look of the brunette. "You know that Cosmopolitan is bad for little Molly. Who knows what evil little vixen our little angel will turn into," she laughed. Trish laughed as well, but Molly merely looked at her.  
  
"Hey, it was my advice that spiced up your sex life with Adam, so be grateful," she evilly teased. Shawn tried to suppress his laughs as Victoria turned bright red. The raven-haired beauty dropped herself next to Molly, murmuring something about never making fun of Molly again. Trish giggled and returned to making out with Shawn. Lillian groaned in frustration. She didn't mean to be rude, but she really wished Shawn wasn't there so she could take her clothes off and jump in the shower.  
  
"So how drunk are we getting tonight?" Molly asked, still heavily concentrating on her book. Victoria smirked and wrapped one arm around Molly's neck. "I doubt lightly because you ordered so much liquor tonight," she said. Molly smiled, still looking at her book. Shawn looked at Molly, an amused look on his face. "Ah, if Molly planned everything, and it will be a great party," he exclaimed. Trish gasped, playfully slapping his arm.  
  
"Hey, I helped!" she pouted. Lillian rolled her eyes, really wanting everybody to just shut the hell up. She got up and just flipped her shirt off and threw it to the floor, heading to the shower. Shawn shook his head and pushed Trish gently off of him, heading to the door. "That's my cue, I don't want Trish to beat me for looking at naked women that are not in magazines," he laughed. He blew a kiss for Trish and politely waved to the other divas. As soon as he left, the conversation continued.  
  
"I am going to shake my ass on that dance floor tonight!" Victoria screamed. Molly and Trish shook their heads, leaving the psycho to herself. "Lillian is going to have a great time tonight," Trish sighed. "No she is not, because she isn't going," Lillian suddenly croaked, emerging from the stall in a towel. All 3 divas seemed confused.  
  
"What do you mean you are not going?" Victoria exclaimed, running to the blond diva. Lillian merely shrugged and looked in her bag for a bar of soap and some shampoo. "I mean it like I said it. I am not going tonight," she plainly said, her voice sounding all scratchy. Trish looked very confused. "I don't understand, why are you suddenly backing away from your own party?" she asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
Lillian sighed and stood up straight, looking at the blond bombshell. "First of all, I made it clear that I didn't even want this party, but you all insisted on planning it and there was no stopping you," she began. Victoria's demeanor fell when she heard the hoarse voice coming from Lillian. "I am so soar today because that idiot Randy Orton pushed me against the banister and I yelled so loud that my voice is all hoarse and scratchy," she continued, pain evitable on her face.  
  
Trish frowned, a look of concern on her face. "I just want to go back to the hotel and sleep and just be left alone. Now is that really so much to ask?!?" she yelled. She honestly didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she was in no mood to be nice. "Honey, I understand," Molly said. She came up to Lillian and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry," Lillian sighed. The 2 other divas shrugged and gave a group hug.  
  
"Don't worry, we will tell you how the party was," Trish giggled and jumped out of the door. All 3 of them shook their heads. "Typical blond," Lillian said. Victoria arched an eyebrow up. "Excuse me, you are a blond you know," she inquired. Lillian tiredly smiled. "Yeah I know," she said. Victoria laughed and jumped out of the door as well. Molly turned to the couch and picked up her bag. "I'll call you later hun," Molly said and kissed Lillian on her cheek. Lillian nodded and waited for Molly to leave. "Finally," she sighed when the room was empty and then headed to the shower.  
  
Molly leaned against the wall in the hallway, an evil smile on her face. She flipped out her cell phone, an evil look on her face. "Yeah Eddie, I need you to do me a favor, we have a little tiny problem," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lillian dragged her bag over the floor, trying to make it to her hotel room. The elevator was broken so she had to walk the 7 stories of stairs. "Great, just great. I love my birthday!" she yelled as she flung the door open. Another groan escaped her hoarse throat when she realized the entire room was candlelit and smelled like lavender.  
  
"Jesus Christ Trish, not today!" she screamed, throwing her bag on the bed. "I guess you don't like it," a voice said. Lillian's body stiffened, recognizing the voice right away. She closed her eyes tightly hoping she was dreaming. "I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming," she croaked. She slowly turned around, carefully opening her eyes. And sure enough, Jon Cena was standing in front of her, a wide smile on his face.  
  
"I don't think you are dreaming babe," he laughed. Lillian's eyes widened some more. "Oh I can prove that I am dreaming," she mumbled. She walked right up to him and gave him a hard slap across his face. John looked shocked, holding his red cheek. "Damn girl, that hurt," he yelled. Lillian slapped her hands over her mouth, realizing that she was in fact NOT dreaming.  
  
"Oh god, I am so sorry," she exclaimed. She cupped his face in her hand, looking at his swelling cheek. "You should be a wrestler, you could beat up Shaniqua with that arm," he joked. Lillian blushed and ducked her head down. "I'm really sorry," she croaked. John furrowed his brows at the sound of her voice. "What happened that that beautiful Celine Dion voice?" he asked with a soft smile. Lillian blushed again, turning bright red.  
  
"Too much singing, screaming and announcing," she sighed. There was a moment of silence until Lillian finally decided to speak up. "Um John?" she carefully said, looking up into his eyes. "Yeah?" he asked in a completely calm voice. Lillian bit her lower lip, trying to formulate a decent question. "Well, what are you doing here?" she carefully asked. John smiled and took a step back.  
  
"Well, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Molly had this all planned at the party. But I am your birthday gift," he said, opening his arms. Lillian's eyes widened again, looking completely shocked. "What?" she asked. "Ok, I must be hallucinating. The man of my dreams is saying he is mine, I know I am dreaming," she loudly said, pacing up and down.  
  
Nobody really knew it, but Lillian had a huge crush on John Cena, but after her break up with Rob, she wasn't really brave enough to tell him. "Oh god, kill me now," she mumbled to herself. John laughed and went up to her, grabbing her by her shoulders to still her. A horrified look crossed her face when she realized yet again that she wasn't dreaming, and that John had just heard her confession.  
  
"Now for the gift," he whispered and softly kissed her lips. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes, seeing the lust reflection in her dark orbs. He lowered his lips to hers again, this time kissing her more passionately. Lillian moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few long moments, they pulled apart, both breathing very hard.  
  
"I have a bathtub full of bubbles waiting for you," he whispered. Lillian softly smiled, a slight blush still tainting her cheeks. "I like that gift," she said and kissed him once more.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open, and 3 very happy divas came running in. "Ok, he kissed her. Now its off to the party!" Trish exclaimed, pulling Lillian by her hand. Molly was standing next to Eddie, both with smirks on their faces. "We finally got them together," Molly giggled. Eddie laughed. "Its about damn time! John was driving me and Dawn nuts with him keep talking about her!" he exclaimed.  
  
Lillian couldn't help but smile. Her birthday wasn't that bad after all. 


End file.
